nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Oos Wes Ilava
|religion=Roman Catholic |language=Limburgish, English, Oceana, Dutch, French, German, Ovetabian, Ripuarian, Romanian |home= Hurbanova |placebirth=Etsberg, NL |datebirth=October 23, 1972 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=Prime Minister of Lovia Governor of Oceana Mayor of Hurbanova Heretow 'Oshenna |motc=yes |motc-term=February 2008 - April 2008 November 2009 - January 2011 2012 Congress |motc-election=Federal Elections, 2008 Federal Elections, 2010 |motc-electionoutcome= |motc-realisations= }} Oos Wes Ilava (IPA: ʔuːzwɛʃʔiˈlʲaʋɑ) is a former Prime Minister of Lovia, a Lovian politician, statesman and musician. He is the founder of the political party CCPL. He currently is also a Member of the Congress and Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education. Ilava is also a Mäöreser statesman and businessman with connections in Libertas, Adlibita and Lovia. Though distantly related to the famous Ilava family of Lovia, he isn't a member of it. He became the Libertan Vice President after the June 2008 Elections, but resigned shortly after. He is the former Governor of Oceana and former Mayor of Hurbanova. As a result of a Supreme Court Trial, he lost his citizen rights and lost these functions, as well as his role as Member of the Congress and Secretary of Foreign Affairs. Citizenship was later restored to him and an apology made by the Supreme Court and the King, and Ilava would later become one of the most important politicians in modern Lovian politics. Ilava is also known as the Lovian man of Christian values, and also maintains moderate centre-left views on the economy. He is known to be the most international wiki citizen. Ilava is a polyglot and is known to be a proud Limburgish inhabitant too. Oos Wes Ilava has plans to emigrate to Limburg (Lèmbörg) where he had been working on an English - High Limburgish dictionary. As of June 2011, Ilava is the guitarist of the Blues-rock band The Bayside Dumpsters. In his role as prime minister, he is the owner and main user of Rudolf, described as 'the Lovian Air Force One.' Personal life Oos Wes Ilava married to Margaret Hrbiť in 1992. He got two sons of her, Peet (1994) and Koon (1997). They divorced in 1998, the same year that Oos Wes married Carla Ealdeast. They got two daughters and one son, Marian (1999), Luciel (2003) and Michael (2005). They divorced in 2005. And in 2007 Oos Wes Ilava married Johanna van Lin. They got three sons, Ronald (2009), Heimwólf (2010) and Bèddel (2016), and two daughters Joeanmaad (2013) and Mechel (2016). Political career in Lovia * Former chairman of Drake Town * Mayor of Hurbanova * Former Governor of Oceana (2008) * Former Member of the Congress (2008 - 2009) * Former Secretary of Foreign Affairs (2008) * Former leader of the Oceana State Department of Culture and Heritage (2008 - 2015) * Member of the Congress (2010 - present) * Former Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education (2010 - 2011) * Former Deputy Govenor of Oceana (2010 - 2011) * Governor of Oceana (2011 - present) * Former Lovian-Mäöreser Ambassador (2011 - 2013) * Former Secretary of Welfare (2011 - 2012) * Prime Minister (2012 - 2014; 2015 - present) * Former Oceana Advisory State Board member (2012 - 2013) * Former Minister of Culture (2012 - 2015) * Heretow 'Oshenna (2012 - present) * Oceana State Council member (2013 - present) Bibliography * 2007: The lion's state: translation of That Lew Hine Harven (Jonas Hladovka Sr., 1954) * 2008: That Doverove: translation of That Doverove (Michál Ilava, 1895) * 2008: I guarded the past: translation of Ya straezh som minulosth (Kelový, 1917) * 2009: That Rike 'Oto: translation to Oceana of The River of Oto (Lars Washington, 2008) * 2010: Invisible Revolt: translation of Oviderat postane (Jonas Hladovka Sr., 1958) * 2013: The Remarkable Evolution of Narasha 'Oshenna Ancestry * Blue boxes indicate Slovak citizens living in Lovia. * Green boxes indicate citizens of Slovakia. * Orange boxes indicate citizens of Lovia and Mäöres. * Red boxes indicate citizens of Lovia. * Yellow boxes indicate citizens of Mäöres. See also * Conservative Christian Party of Lovia * Oceana * Personal page li:Oos Wes Ilava Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Ilava, Oos Wes Category:2015 Member of the Congress